An ever-increasing consumer demand, improved technological advancements (e.g., hardware/software infrastructure), and industry collaboration has driven significant growth in modern telecommunication networks and continues to drive its evolution. Indeed, each iteration or “next generation” of network capabilities, e.g., represented by standards promulgated by a Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), interconnects more devices, improves network bandwidth, increases data-rates, and so on. For example, a transition from 3rd Generation (3G) networks to 4th Generation (4G) networks introduced new network services and connected mobile devices to third party data networks such as the Internet. More recently, a transition is underway from existing 4G networks to new 5G networks, which includes a new service-oriented architecture for provisioning network services/resources in a dynamic, scalable, and customizable fashion (e.g., micro-services, network functions virtualization (NFV), etc.). For example, this service-oriented architecture supports network slices, which employ an isolated set of programmable resources that can implement individual network functions and/or application services through software programs within a respective network slice, without interfering with other functions and services on coexisting network slices. In turn, the service-oriented architecture, including its network slice support, creates opportunities to employ new mechanisms that natively support such dynamic and flexible workload provisioning and improve overall UE mobility.